The Bitter Sweet Ending
by xMrslildrakex3
Summary: Kelly is new to WWE and she mets Maria her bestfriend and sooner than later falls in love with Randy. But Randy is dating Maryse. What will Kelly do ?


*Kelly is new to WWE and she is back stage with the other divas*

Kelly intered back stage nervous don't knowing what will happen next. *walks in* *all the divas stare* Michelle: * Whispers* I don't like her. She seems to happy -_- Maria: * Whispers back* Michelle; Hush it; Be niice! *Goes to welcome Kelly* Helloow there. (: So you're the new diva. Well welcome to WWE ! ! ! *Gives her a BIIIIG hug* Michelle: Uccck *Rolls her eyes* Welcomme -.- Maryse: Michelle stop being so MEAAN . Welcome Kelly: I'm Maryse: also WWE DIVAS CHAMPION Candice: *Walks in* Not for lonng. Welcome Kelly, I'm Candice Michelle . (: Kelly: Awwwh, thankyoou you guys. 3You have been so sweeet to mee. 3 (: Well all of you. . . Maria: Don't mind Michelle she's always grumpy Candice: Well I got to go, got a match to win . (: Maryse: I got to go to; I got to go kick Candices A** : and prove to her that Im a WWE DIVA for a resoan. Kelly: Byye! Good luck. (: Maria: Okay lets go Kelly I'll show you around. :D Kelly: Okie Dokiie… (:

*Maria showing Kelly around* *Gets into the boys locker*

Maria: Okay so Kelly this is the boys locker. (: Lets go in for a sec. ? Kelly: Suuure

*They both walk in* *All the wrestlers mouth drop open*

John: You guys stop looking at my Maria. (; *John kisses Maria* Randy: Don't worry about it John. I got my eye on someone else *Looks at Kelly* . John: *Whispers * Stoop! Your dating Maryse REMEMEBERR . Randy: *Whispers back* Just having some fun! Let me be! *still looking at Kelly* Kelly: Tee-hee. (: Randy: I'm Randy and you are? Kelly: I'm Kelly Kelly; I'm new here. /: Randy: Well nice to meet you Kelly. *Winkks* (; Kelly: *blushes* Maria: Okay Kelly we have to go now *Pulls Kelly away from Randy*

*Leave* *Outside the boys locker room*

Kelly: Who is that? (; Maria: Well that's Randy Ortan; He is the biggest P L A Y E R; in WWE : and he is dating Maryse … So I suggest you stay away from him for a while. Intil Maryse and Randy break up once moore.. . Kelly: Ohh well *sighs* that's to bad; his really hooot! 3 .

*Continue walking, intil they bump into Jeff and Ashley*

Jeff: Well helloooooow there (; Ashely: * hits him with her shoulder* Hiiiiii! I'm sorry about him ; You know guys always horny.. (; Kelly: Helloow! *Awkardly says* Yee. O.o Well any way I'm Kelly; I'm new here. :D Jeff&Ashley together: Well welcoome. (: Kelly: Thankkks.

*Maria and Kelly walk away*

Maria: So Kelly when is your first ever match ? Kelly: Its tomorrow, its with Beth Phoinex?

*Still walking* *bump into Beth*

Beth: Soooooooo, You gals talkin' about me ? Maria: Noppe I just asked Kelly about her first match witch is tomorrow and with you.. . Beth: Don't worry about it… I'll go "eaasy" ..

*Beth walks away*

Maria: Good luccck.. *whispers* your gonna need it…

*They both go back to the Girls locker room*

Maria: Okay; Kelly I got to go, I have a match with Michelle. *Rolls her eyes* Kelly: Bye! Good lucck (: (thinking to herself what am I gonna do now)

*While walking Kelly bumps into Maryse: after her match*

Kelly: Ooo Congrats I see your still WWE DIVAS CHAMPION … (: Maryse: Well thankyou! 3 me and some of the girls are going out clubing today to celebrate. (: Wanna comme? :DDDD Kelly: Awwwh, Thankyou Maryse you guys have been so sweet to me. (: 3 I would love to comme. 3

*Later on at the club* *kelly is wearing a Sexy, short, cut black dress that is tight; with heels form BeBe*

*Walks into the club with Maria, Maryse , Candice, and Ashley*

John: Maria you look beauiful *kisses her on the cheek* Maria: Awwh; thankkyou babbbe *kisses him backk* 3 Randy: Maryse you look so sexxy (; *Squeezes her ass* Maryse: Randy; that's not how you treat a women. Randy: Women ? Your more like a girl; that's waitin' to be a striper .

*Maryse runs to the bathroom crying*

Maria : RANDY ! YOUR SUCH A JERK * Slaps him * * Runs off to the bathroom with Candice and Ashley leaving Kelly and Randy and John alone.*

John: You messed up Broo ! Randy: I don't care ; I'm getting tried of that whore. Why would I continue dating Marsye when there is someone as hot as Kelly here. (; Kelly: I can't date you ! First you're a jerk; second You dated MARYSE ! and third you're a JERRK! John: OOOOOOOO ! Bro you got rejectedd ! . :D

*Randy Pushes Kelly to the wall and starts kissing her*

*Maryse sees them*

*Maryse runs out of the club*

*Kelly pushes Randy away*

…


End file.
